


one last breath (you took it from me)

by handulce



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han in a Skirt, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han, boys wearing makeup, hyunjin helps jisung with his makeup :((, jisung is a tiny bit insecure, just some good ol fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: where hyunjin helps jisung do his eyelinerorjisung's face was so close, his cheeks were colored with blush and his lips were stained coral. hyunjin really wants to kiss him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	one last breath (you took it from me)

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this on tumblr a while ago (it was a yoonji x reader fic) wdjfebfwefev and i really liked the concept so i'm re-writing it as hyunsung because :((( it's written pretty differently, but it's the same concept still ^^

the doorbell rang, making jisung flinch. a string of curses left his mouth, noticing the thick line of eyeliner that ran horizontally from his eye to his temple. of course someone had to interrupt in the middle of doing his eyeliner, of all things! he was finally starting to make out a decent shape.

jisung pouted, but quickly wiped off all the eyeliner from his eye, and headed towards the door. he reminded himself, he was still wearing his pastel pink skirt, but he had no time to change, the person choosing to ring the bell a second time.

"coming, coming!" he shouted, approaching the door and opening it.

"how could you leave your poor boyfriend waiting jisungie! i could have- oh." the person at the door, was none other than hyunjin. he wa dressed in a similar color palette to jisung, tight white jeans and a baby blue wool sweater half tucked in. hyunjin didn't even _try_ to hide the fact that he was ogling jisung, eyes trailing down to his honey-toned thighs peeking out in between the skirt and the knee high socks he was sporting. "you look good."

hyunjin's comment was squeaked out, any remnants of the teasing and confident boy from two seconds after he opened the door, gone. 

"you really think?" jisung blushed, playing with the edge of his skirt. "i don't think it looks very good on me..." he lowered his head, too shy to look up at his boyfriend. 

"no no baby-" he inhaled deeply, jisung was fucking beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal, you name it, he was all of it. "you look stunning, baby"

the two shifted awkwardly in their places, neither insinuating any further conversation or movement, before hyunjin finally broke the silence.

"a-are you ready to go?"

jisung's eyes opened wide, and immediately spoke rapidly.

"oh shit! i'm sorry jinnie, i was finishing my makeup but i wasn't keeping an eye on the time! let me just go get my phone and stuff and we can leave! the makeup looked silly on me anyway-" jisung rambled, grabbing hyunjin by the arm and carefully leading him into the house.

"jisungie, baby, don't say that about yourself." hyunjin pulled back, making the two halt. "you're gorgeous."

the younger blushed, bringing up his free hand to play with his hair in an attempt to hide his face. hyunjin smiled gently at this, before speaking.

"i can help you if you want? what were you trying to put on?" 

"just eyeliner, i did everything else already." he whispered, playing with the hem of his skirt once more. "you'll really help me?"

"of course, love. lead the way jisungie~"

jisung nodded, gently pulling hyunjin to where his makeup was stationed on a small vanity in his bedroom. 

"can you sit on the chair love?" hyunjin sked softly, and jisung complied. 

hyunjin picked up the eyeliner from the surface of the vanity, and snapped it open. he gently closed jisung's eyes, whispering a small ' _it'll come out better if i do it like this_.' the older boy leaned in, and expertly drew a perfect wing, shaping it to compliment jisung's wide eyes best. their faces were so close, breaths grazing each other's face.

it was so intimate, hyunjin's heart was palpitating, ricocheting throughout his chest and holding his breath captive.

jisung was, by all means of the word, beautiful. it was something hyunjin never failed to remind him of, despite the shy denials that came in response.

hyunjin was long since finished with the eye makeup, but his face was still so close to jisung's, admiring the way his cheeks were painted pink with blush and the way his lips were stained coral.

he _really_ wanted to kiss him.

and he would have! but it had only been about a month since the two started dating, hyunjin wanted to plan their first kiss perfectly, a moment so sweet and romantic that it may as well be straight out of a movie.

jisung kept his eyes shut, and spoke shyly, heat creeping up his neck.

"aren't..." hyunjins breath hitched. jisung's lips were so fucking _pretty_. "aren't you going to kiss me?"

and hyunjin swears his brain malfunctioned. he placed the eyeliner on the vanity and cupped jisung's heated face.

"do you want me to?" he whispered, as if someone was there to hear them.

"i alway have."

and that was all it took, hyunjin leaned down slowly, placing his lips onto jisung's own plush ones. it made his heart stop, and as cheesy as it sounds, jisung's lips fit perfectly with hyunjins. it was as if he were finally placing the final piece into a puzzle. 

the two pulled back, breaths quickened to match the speed of their thundering heartbeats. jisung smiled at hyunjin, wrapping his arms around the taller's slim torso.

"kiss me again?" hyunjin had no choice to comply. his boyfriend's coral lips smudged slightly, but it mattered not.

hyunjin would just help him fix that after.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! stay safe everyone <3


End file.
